


Hello there (the angel from my nightmares)

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little?, Angst, M/M, and romance?, but hope you like it, idk anymore, might be vague in parts, so much angst omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: I'm coming home. Wait for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy :)

Kris feels the bedcovers rustle beneath him and a weight sink into the mattress as he lies on bed, eyes rimmed in red, sunken cheeks wet, broken heart aching. He turns to his side and sees Luhan - comforting and tender expression in his brown irises and soft gentle smile on his lips. Reaching out a hand to caress a snowy white cheek, Kris’ fingertips ghost over the smooth unblemished skin as a whisper finds itself out of his hoarse throat.

“You’re back. You came back to me.”

Luhan presses the warm palm closer to his face and leans into the touch. “You’re my home. Of course I’ll come back to you, I always will.” His eyes flutter shut and he sighs softly, a small contented sound escaping his lips. “Don’t you remember what I said to you all those years ago?”

Kris says nothing as his heart breaks down further with every word Luhan utters. A lone solitary tear makes its way down a cheek, unchecked and unbidden.

Turning his head slightly, Luhan places a kiss into the flesh of Kris’ palm. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

When he intertwines their fingers together and brings the clasped hand away from his cheek and presses them to his chest instead, Kris has to bite down his bottom lip to prevent a sob from escaping, a heart-wrenching cry from sounding.

Raising his head when no answer came, Luhan repeats the question – voice as soft and light as a butterfly’s wing on a summer’s breeze. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Shaking his head slightly, Kris raises his free hand to wipe away the tears that were flowing down from his dark drowning orbs. Taking in a shaky breath, he pastes a small smile upon his trembling lips and chokes out, “Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re being ridiculous and you know it. So don’t even try rebuking it,” scoffs Luhan – no real bite in his words. “You know you can tell me anything right?,” he leans up to press a feather-light kiss to the corner of Kris’ mouth. “Tell me.”

“Wh-why did you come back?”

“What, you want me to leave?,” the smaller boy teases – playful tone to his voice. “Well you’re going to have to try harder, much harder. Because I’m not leaving that easily.”

Kris only lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes, fresh tears threatening to fall any moment. He cracks them open and directs his teary gaze right at Luhan, staring straight into the other boy’s eyes.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Then tell me what you mean. I can’t read your mind you know,” Luhan’s gaze waver, and he avoids Kris’ eyes which seem to penetrate and look right through him.

Liar, Kris thinks, mind flashing images of how Luhan has done exactly that - voicing out his thoughts, completing his sentences for him. Knowing the exact moment when his body will break down and collapse, knowing exactly what to do to nurture him back to how he was before. Luhan understands him like no one else does, like no one has ever did, and like no one ever will. Kris is more than sure that Luhan knows the exact implication to his words, the meaning behind the question.

But he doesn’t want to argue, he doesn’t have the strength to. Kris is tired, he’s so tired, and all he wants to do is to close his eyes and drift off to slumber. To sleep away all the pain, to step into a world where everything is right, a place where he can forget the throbbing ache in his bleeding heart.

Luhan frowns at the prolonged silence and says, “Well? Aren’t you going to - - ‘

“You shouldn’t have come back.”

Kris shoots him a pained look, heart aching even as he hears his own words come out of his mouth in a broken whisper.

Luhan visibly freezes, eyes widening at the words. He blinks a second later, and forces himself to smile – a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I thought we’ve been through this. I’ll always come back to you no matter what happens. Remember?”

There’s blatant hurt in his eyes and Kris wants to kiss the pain away, to whisper words of assurance to Luhan, to tell the boy that everything is fine, that everything will be alright. But Kris doesn’t want to lie anymore – to himself or to Luhan. They both deserve the truth, and the truth is that nothing is right and will probably stay that way. It’s a cold hard fact – difficult for them to comprehend and grasp, but it’s also a bitter pill that they have to swallow.

Reluctantly steeling his bruised heart, Kris looks up towards the ceiling momentarily – in the vague direction of heaven - , and prays silently. _Please grant me the strength to speak the words I have to say without a single drop of tear. Please grant me the strength and determination to stay strong and to not break down in front of him._

He takes a shuddering breath and says gently - hand reaching out to take Luhan’s smaller and more delicate one. “Of course I remember. How could I forget? But Xiao Lu –‘

Luhan tears his hand away and sits up abruptly, eyes wide and traces of fear etched into the features of his face. “Don’t say anything else, please don’t. I don’t want to hear it,” he mutters under his breath – head moving side to side ever-so-slowly.

Kris repeats the mantra of _Don’t cry Don’t cry Don’t break down_ to himself as he too moves to sit up on the bed. He knows that he’s fighting a losing battle though - his heart is screaming out in agony and there are already tears right at brink of falling.

He watches as Luhan hugs his legs to his chest, small frame shuddering. He looks so lost, so forlorn, and it pains Kris – it hurts so bad because he knows that he played a major role in turning Luhan into someone so fragile, someone so helpless.

The accursed dam breaks and boiling tears flow freely and unrestrained down Kris’ face. He takes Luhan’s face in his trembling hands and presses their foreheads together. They stay in that position for a few seconds, just breathing in each other. It’s deadly silent, save for the harsh ragged sobs from Kris and the beating of their hearts.

Luhan closes the distance between them and presses his lips against Kris’. It’s chaste, simple and clean – two pairs of lips meeting, two souls entwining.

Kris wants to fist his hands into the fabric of Luhan’s top and to pull the boy closer, to feel the small warm body pressed flushed against his. He wants to feel the comforting warmth of the boy on his skin. He wants to keep Luhan as close to him as possible. He never wants to let go.

Kris pulls away slightly – hands still cupping the smaller boy’s face – and says brokenly, “Xiao Lu, listen to me,” Luhan’s gaze flick up to meet his. “You have to leave, you can’t stay here anymore.”

Luhan pushes away from Kris, orbs turning glassy. “Why are you doing this to me? Wh-why are asking me to go away?” he whispers shakily.

“Don’t you love me anymore?”

Kris’ eyes widen at the question and he reaches out to take Luhan back into his arms. “What are you even saying? Of course I love you. I love so much, that’s why you have to leave.” His heart clenches when Luhan flinches away from his touch. “Xiao Lu, don’t –‘

Luhan looks at him with pleading eyes, confusion swirling in the depths of his orbs. “How does that even make sense?”

“Luhan, please,” Kris chokes out. He swallows the lump in his throat and continues – voice coming out broken and hoarse beyond recognition. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I –‘

“But you’re not hurting me. I’m completely fine Yifan. I really am.”

“Stop pretending Luhan, stop acting like everything is fine,” Kris whispers dejectedly – barely audible. He’s tired, so tired. “It hurts me, it hurts me so much, so please – just stop.”

He breaks down again, head bowed and shoulders shaking uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, Xiao Lu. I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you. I-I’m sorry.”

“Sshh Yifan, sshh,” Luhan shushes him. He crawls towards Kris and climbs into his lap, thin arms going round his neck. “Yifan, I love you. That means you’re already forgiven,” he leans in and buries his face at the juncture of Kris’ neck and shoulder – breathing in the intoxicating scent. “So there’s no need to apologize hmm?”

He looks up and places a kiss on Kris’ cheek, a small hand reaching down to rub soothing circles into his back. “Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

Torrent of tears subsiding to mere sobs, Kris looks up slowly and whispers.

“You have to move on Luhan. You can’t stay anymore. I – I’m not right for you. Not anymore.”

 

“Is that really what you want? Letting me go? Do you really want me to leave? Do you, Yifan, do you?”

 

Kris parts his lips – about to say _It isn’t a matter of what I want, it’s about what’s best for you_ when he catches sight of the tears that are falling silently down the smaller boy’s face. The words get choked up in his throat. Kris immediately takes Luhan in his arms without saying a word, pressing their bodies together. He feels the boy shuddering and panic quickly rises within him. Luhan seldom cries, and for him to act this way..

The iron hand around Kris’ heart flexes its fingers as he thinks of the sea of agony Luhan must be drowning in right now, the pain he must be feeling. “Luhan-ah – ‘

“Please Yifan, please. Don’t push me away, don’t make me leave,” Luhan mutters against Kris’ chest. “You’re my home and I- I don’t have anywhere else to go,” he looks up with drowning orbs and pleads.

Kris looks at the tears flowing from those dark pools; his heart feels like it’s been ruthlessly pulled out of his chest. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to Luhan’s smooth forehead and whispers, “Okay, okay i won’t push you away. I won’t make you leave. So don’t cry hmm? Baby don’t cry, please don’t.”

He lowers his lips and kisses away the tears – one by one, inching his way down Luhan’s face till he reaches the lips. Kris presses their mouths together. He tastes salt, he isn’t sure if it’s from Luhan’s tears or his own.

Luhan pulls away this time, small smile on his quivering lips. “Can we go to sleep? I’m tired.”

Kris chooses not to answer, opting instead to place a peck on the tip of Luhan’s nose. He maneuvers their bodies so that both boys are lying on the bed – the smaller’s back pressed against his chest.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Luhan’s frame, Kris nuzzles his nose into the soft sweet-smelling skin of the boy’s neck and breathes out, “Sleep Xiao Lu, sleep.”

A tear rolls down Luhan’s cheek as he whispers, “Yifan?”

“Yes baby?”

He closes his eyes, more tears fall. “Wo ai ni.”

“I love you too, Xiao Lu.”

 

The phone rings shrilly outside in the living room.

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

 

_Luhan stares out the window, his gaze falling onto the busy streets of Myeongdong. It’s the third day of summer vacation, and from the looks of it, everyone is making full use of the time away from school. He takes a sip of his milk latte, turning his attention back to the sketch pad on the table in front of him. The page is blank - plain stark white, and as Luhan holds up his pencil, he ponders over the things he can draw -strokes he can make- to mark the pristine white of the paper. His mind comes up with a big fat nothing._

_Luhan sighs softly, hands running through his newly dyed blond locks in mild frustration. Where is the damn inspiration when I need it?, he thinks to himself. His stomach rumbles at that moment. Looking at the multi-colored watch on his wrist, Luhan realizes that its 45 minutes past one and that he hasn’t had lunch yet. He had ducked into the air conditioned café to escape the blistering heat earlier, and before he knows it, 45 minutes has already passed and he hasn’t even started drawing. Oh well, food before anything else, he thinks with a slight shrug as he shoves the sketchpad and his pencil case into his beige MCM backpack._

_Pushing back the chair with the back of his knees, Luhan gets up from his seat and make his way to the counter. He smiles at the girl behind the cash register and places his order – a shephard’s pie, a slice of blueberry cheesecake, and another milk latte. The girl rings up his order and collects the money Luhan is holding out. A light blush stains her cheeks when their hands brush accidentally, and when handing back the change, there’s an unmistakable stutter in her voice. “Y-your change sir.” Luhan smiles politely with a soft thank you very much and pockets the coins._

_When his order gets placed on his tray, he gives the girl a tiny nod of the head before lifting the tray and heading back to his seat by the window._

_Luhan chuckles under his breath as he picks up his fork and starts on his shephard’s pie. He can never understand why people – both friends and random strangers alike – make such a big fuss about the way he looks. Sure he has a face that is undeniably well structured, but that doesn’t explain all the flustered looks he gets in his direction. And let’s not even get started on all the wistful expressions and googly eyes, he thinks amusedly while shoving another forkful of potatoes and minced meat into his mouth._

_The young man is three quarters through his pie when he looks up and sees the freakishly tall student from class 2 – 6 walk into the café. He drops his fork when he sees Yixing and Jongin saunter in right after said student. The two boys had their arms linked and were both whispering and giggling to each other. More specifically, Yixing was doing the giggling while Jongin was gazing at him with a goofy grin and stars in his eyes._

_Luhan smiles indulgently at his best friend and said best friend’s boyfriend. It wasn’t too long ago when the two of them were bemoaning about their lack of a love life._ And now look at him, so in love. Whilst i'm still alone.

 _His eyes widen when Jongin taps the tall unnamed student on the shoulder and points to an empty table._ So they know each other? How come they never introduced me to him then? _A frown makes its way to Luhan’s face as he whips out his cell phone from his jeans pocket._

_A few seconds later, Yixing removes his head from Jongin’s shoulders and reads the message on his phone. He looks up and searches for his best friend, and when he spots Luhan, he smiles that dimpled smile and gives a little wave. Yixing leans up to whisper something into Jongin’s ear before bouncing his way to Luhan._

_“Hey beautiful, what’s up? Can I have that cheesecake?” he greets cheerfully, plonking himself across Luhan and grinning widely._

_Snorting and rolling his eyes good naturedly, Luhan pushes the plate towards him. “Sure. But it doesn’t come free you know?”_

_“I’ll have you know that I’m penniless at the moment though,” says Yixing around a mouthful of cake._

_“Keep your non-existent money, Xing. I don’t want it.”_

_“Oh?,” Yixing raises an eyebrow, “Sexual favors then?” he grins mischievously and waggles his eyebrows. “I bet Jongin won’t like it, but who says he has to know right?”_

_“Yixing,” the older of the two hisses, scandalized at the thought of having sex with his best friend. “Stop spouting rubbish will you?”_

_“Alright alright, I’m just joking man. Chill,” he raises his palms in a sign of peace. “How can I help you then?”_

_Luhan blushes. “You know that tall dude you and Jongin were with? Uh, do you think you could introduce me to him?”_

_“Wait, you like Yifan ge? That’s just..so unexpected. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Yixing demands, indignant look on his face._

_“What? I so do not like him,” Luhan splutters. The younger boy shoots him a look and he hurries to add on. “Well not yet anyways. You said his name was Yifan?”_

_“That is correct. Wu Yifan, Likes to call himself Kris, Kris with a K and without a H. Something about how English names sound cooler,” Yixing scrunches up his nose. “So anyways Jongin now has an English name because he’s so easily influenced and yeah, do you think I should get one too?_

_The older boy blinks. “Xing Xing, focus,” he snaps his fingers in front of the other boy’s face._

_“Huh? Oh right, your crush on Yifan ge.”_

_Luhan shakes his head and huffs exasperatedly, “I told you, I do not have a crush on him. I - -‘_

_Yixing leans forward and claps a hand over Luhan’s mouth. “Luhan, are you seriously doubting my ability to read into your deepest darkest secrets? Dude, I’ve known you since we were diaper-wearing toddlers.”_

_He removes his hand from Luhan, not even waiting for a response before turning in his seat and calling out, “Jongin!” he beckons to the boy with his hand. Jongin looks up in their direction and grins, turning back round momentarily to excuse himself, then stands up and makes his way across the room._

_Not even bothering to pull up a chair, Jongin seats himself on Yixing’s lap and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Turning to the other occupant, he smiles, “Luhan hyung, what’s up?”_

_Wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist, Yixing rests his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder and answers on Luhan’s behalf._

_“Our dear little Xiao Lu here has an adorable crush on Yifan ge,” he drawls out playfully, orbs sparkling and dimple flashing._

_Turning his head slightly, Jongin steals yet another kiss and says._

_“He likes Kris hyung? That’s rather unexpected. How come we didn’t know until today?”_

_“I know right?! Luhan’s starting to keep secrets from me,” Yixing sighs dramatically before sending the youngest a pointed look. “You better not act like him, Jongin. There will be no secrets between us, you hear?”_

_Jongin chuckles- low in his throat – and playfully nips the elder’s nose with his teeth. “Don’t be ridiculous babe. What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine. There’s nothing to hide, Xing,” he grins winningly._

_Yixing laughs and buries his face into Jongin’s neck. “Charming bastard.”_

_“You love me for it, do not deny,” retorts the younger, poking his forefinger into Yixing’s side._

_Yixing yelps and raises his head to mockingly glare at his boyfriend. “How dare you, Jongin. I hate you,” he pouts._

_“I love you too sweetheart,” Jongin grins and presses his full lips to the pouting boy’s._

_Yixing blushes a pretty pink and pulls away. “We’re in public silly,” he playfully hits Jongin’s chest, corners of lips pulled up in a wide smile._

_“Your point is?”_

_Luhan grins to himself as he watches the two boys in front of him; the younger placing butterfly kisses on the elder’s sensitive neck and the latter squirming in delight. He finds it endearing that these two can effortlessly lose themselves in their own little world no matter where they were or who was watching. He takes a sip of his drink as his best friend turns into a blushing squirming mess, Jongin’s lips not stopping even for a second._

_“Uh..I’m sorry to interrupt your love fest there but perhaps it’s best if the both of you continue elsewhere? People are staring you see.”_

_All three boys look up at the highly amused voice; Jongin lifting his face from Yixing’s bruising neck._

_The newcomer slides into the seat next to Luhan, smiles at him, and says, “Hi, I’ve seen you around in school. You’re from class 2 – 5 right? I’m Kris, class 2 – 6.”_

_Luhan looks at the hand offered by Kris for him to shake. He blinks and looks up at the boy._

_Jongin rolls his eyes, leans across the table, and flicks Luhan on the forehead. “Speak hyung, speak.”_

_Yixing frowns and pushes him off his lap. Jongin falls to the ground with a “Hey!” The older boy ignores him and reaches out to take his best friend’s face in his hands, wincing a little at the pinkish spot on Luhan’s forehead. “Xiao Lu, you okay?”_

_Shaking his head a few times to clear his head, Luhan breaks out into a small smile and says, “I’m fine, Xing Xing. Kris is right though, you guys should probably go elsewhere to continue your..business.”_

_Yixing flushes an interesting shade of red as he gets up from his seat and tugs Jongin up from the floor. “I’ll call you later okay?”_

_Luhan nods and shoos them off with a flick of his hand._

_“Have fun, play nice, and stay safe,” Jongin smirks playfully as he throws an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and begins steering them in the direction of the exit. Yixing smacks him upside the head and waves goodbye to the other two._

_Shaking his head laughingly, Luhan watches the two lovebirds walk out the door before turning to Kris._

_“Hello, I’m Luhan.”_

_Luhan sees the smile Kris gives him, all pink gums and white teeth, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, it’s time to take the spot front and center stage again. He’s been hiding behind the red velvet curtains ever since that skinny what’s-his-face dude broke up with him in seventh grade. It’s been years, years of waiting and searching for that one guy who can make his heart beat faster with just a simple glance._

_He ducks his head shyly and grins to himself._

_With a palpitating heart, he realizes that all good things do come to those who wait._

_It hits him fifteen minutes later that Kris_ hasn’t _actually showed any signs of wanting to be more than just friends._

_Luhan blinks. Then he scoots closer to Kris and presses their thighs together. He smirks when he hears the hitch in the other’s breath._

_It’s only a matter of time before Kris starts to fall in love with him. Luhan is pretty sure of it._

_After all, everyone loves Luhan. Except for that skinny dickhead in seventh grade._

_\\\\\_

_“Luhan.”_

_The boy looks up from his position in Kris’ arms. He smiles brilliantly, “Yes Yifan?”_

_Wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller boy, Kris nuzzles his face into Luhan’s soft hair and inhales deeply. “Marry me,” he whispers._

_Luhan pulls away slightly and wriggles around to face Kris. “Say that again?”_

_“Luhan_ , _will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe and marry me?”_

_“We’re in high school. Yifan.”_

_“We’re going to be graduating in a few days, Xiao Lu.”_

_“Yes but - -‘_

_Kris shushes him by placing a finger to his lips. “Babe, look. I love you and I swear on Ace the alpaca that I’ll love you forever. So why does it matter if we get married now or later?”_

_“How does your plush toy come into play here?” laughs Luhan, the sound of tinkling bells filling the air around them._

_“Because he’s the first thing you gave me, and that makes him special. Just like how you’re special to me, so special. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Xiao Lu.”_

_“Even when I turn old, grey, and wrinkly?” Luhan asks softly, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt._

_Taking those hands in his larger ones, Kris smiles and whispers, “I’ll never stop loving you, Luhan. Remember what I always say? For longer than forever, till the ends of the world and beyond.”_

_Luhan feels his eyes tear up when he hears the sincerity of the words in Kris’ voice and sees the pure love and adoration in those dark golden orbs. “God, you’re so cheesy.”_

_“My name is Wu Yifan, baobei.”_

_Luhan laughs softly while furiously blinking back his tears. When he makes to hit Kris on the chest, the taller male grabs his wrist and presses a gentle kiss on the palm. Luhan chokes on his breath and his tears fall freely down his face._

_“Marry me, Xiao Lu.”_

_Instead of giving a verbal response, Luhan leans up and presses his lips to Kris’._ Yes Yifan, I’ll spend the rest of my life with you.

_Kris smiles into the kiss, hearing the answer loud and clear. He pulls away gently, takes Luhan’s left hand, and slips a plain silver band onto his ring finger._

_Luhan stares at his hand for a second before burying his face in Kris’ broad chest. “I’m getting married,” he murmurs against the warm skin, sheer awe in his voice._

_Kris looks down and feels his heart expanding in happiness and excitement. “Yes you are. Thank you. Thank you so much,” he breathes out._

_Turning around slightly, Luhan raises his arm in the air._

_“Do you know what this means?” he asks, eyes trained on the ring._

_“Hmm?”_

_“It means that I’m staying with you forever, because I’ve now become part of you. Forever and ever Yifan, I’ll never leave you no matter what.”_

_Kris raises his own arm to intertwine their fingers in the air. He marvels - not for the first time- at the way his large and strong hands seem to envelope Luhan’s small fragile ones. A perfect fit._

_“Can’t wait.”_

 

 

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

 

 

 

Kris wakes up to an empty bed. Luhan’s nowhere to be found, but he simply lets a smile spread across his face. He feels so alive, his mind is so much clearer than it has been for the past few days.

He gets to his feet and walks to the kitchen, towards the sound of his husband’s laughter.

“Luhan-ah, I just realized something. I haven’t showed you my culinary skills yet. Are there any carrots in the refrigerator? I’ll carve you a flower okay?”

More laughter.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that just because my drawing and handwriting are both atrocious, it doesn’t necessarily mean my knife work is bad ok?” he smiles as he retrieves a nine inch stainless steel knife from the drawer.

Luhan is always saying how Kris is his home. What he doesn’t know is, he is Kris’ home.

Luhan’s tinkling laughter flowing all around him, Kris whispers. “I’m coming baby. I’m going home.”

With a final smile, Kris plunges the knife into his chest.

Forever and ever.

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

 

 

Hello, you’ve reached Kris –

and Luhan! –

If you’re hearing this, it means that we’re both out of the house –

either that or we’re just too lazy to get out of bed –

So leave a message after the beep and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can–

if we feel like it!

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

Yifan-ge! This is Yixing and I just heard the news. I’m so sorry; I know how much Luhan meant to you. He meant a lot to us too. Jongin and I will be there as soon as we get back to Korea. Until then, please stay strong.


End file.
